1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to integrated circuit processing and, more particularly, to the introduction and patterning of interconnections on an integrated circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern integrated circuits use conductive interconnections to connect the individual devices on a chip or to send and/or receive signals external to the chip. Popular types of interconnections include aluminum alloy interconnections (lines) and copper interconnections (lines) coupled to individual devices, including other interconnections (lines) by interconnections through vias.
One method of forming an interconnection, particularly a copper interconnection, is a damascene process. A typical damascene process involves forming a via and an overlying trench in a dielectric to an underlying circuit device, such as a transistor or an interconnection. The via and trench are then lined with a barrier layer of a refractory material, refractory materials include titanium nitride (TiN) or tantalum (Ta). The barrier layer serves, in one aspect, to inhibit the diffusion of the interconnection material that will subsequently be introduced in the via and trench into the dielectric. Next, a suitable seed material is deposited on the wall or walls of the via and trench. Suitable seed materials for the deposition of copper interconnection material include copper (Cu) and nickel (Ni). Next, interconnection material, such as copper, is introduced by electroplating or physical deposition in a sufficient amount to fill the via and trench and complete the interconnection structure. Once introduced, the interconnection structure may be planarized and a dielectric material (including an interlayer dielectric material) introduced over the interconnection structure to suitably isolate the structure.
In forming the via and trench for the interconnection structure, current techniques employ masking and etching operations. A first mask and etch define the via opening. Once formed, a second mask and etch is used to form the trench opening. These masking and etching operations may be reversed. Regardless, two mask and etch operations are generally required.
One problem with two mask and etch operations for defining an interconnection structure is that it is a multi-step operation to form the opening (i.e., via and trench opening). In other words, separate masks (reticles) must be formed; separate introduction and development of masking materials such as photoresist must be used; and separate etching operations to form the via and trench, respectively, must be performed.
What is needed are techniques for improving the introduction of an interconnection structure.